


白鹰

by cavolo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, student! Altair, teacher! Malik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 他必定振翅翱翔。





	白鹰

**Author's Note:**

> 一个弥补悔恨的机会。

小阿泰尔昨天刚刚切掉了无名指。现在，他正因为伤口的处理不当而发热，浑身无力地卧在床里。他的喉咙快冒烟了，但他除了继续躺着别无选择。  
门被推开了。  
小阿泰尔扭过头去，来者是他的老师——马利克·阿塞夫，一个足够年轻却失去了他的左手的刺客大师。  
他带来了容易入口的流食和一些小阿泰尔叫不出名字的草药。  
马利克先给小阿泰尔的伤口做了处理。那些药看起来很粗糙，显然不是医师的手笔，它们被简单地敷在阿泰尔整个左手上。  
然后该是喂食了。  
“张开嘴。”  
马利克是一个雷厉风行的人，但此时他正试图变得有那么一点点温柔——对着这个病中的小孩。  
神志不清的小孩机械地张嘴，咽下，张嘴，咽下。如果马利克给他喂的是毒药，他恐怕也会毫无畏惧地吃下去。  
小孩再次坠入梦境中。  
离开之前，马利克给他掖了被角，在他的额头上敷上湿布。

阿泰尔梦见自己在马斯亚夫奔跑，追逐着一只仅有一边翅膀的白鹰。渐渐的，他能看见，在缺失的翅膀那里，长出了发出金色光芒的新生羽翼。他一点一点变高变大，越来越靠近白鹰。  
梦醒之际，白鹰的头被一支暗箭由下往上刺穿，从无法触碰的高空摔落到他的脚边，鲜血染红了金黄的土地。

等小阿泰尔病好了，他获得了属于自己的袖剑。这不仅是刺客的象征，更是不可多得的刺杀工具。获得了袖剑，同时也意味着他要面对新的课程和考验，而这些东西是刺客大师们一致认为马利克没有资格再传授给低阶刺客的。  
阿泰尔不确定他的老师看到他佩戴着袖剑会不会怒火中烧——认为他是来讽刺一个残疾的刺客——但他很确定，他很想和马利克分享他此刻的喜悦。

马斯亚夫的人都知道，阿泰尔是一个值得同情的孩子。他很安静，有天赋且勤奋努力，不少刺客大师断定他是一个好苗子。  
自从他的父亲去世后，阿尔莫林收他为弟子，他有不错的资源，但阿尔莫林毕竟不是他的父亲，他并不会特别关心这个弟子。  
而马利克的出现弥补了阿泰尔对获得别人的关注的需求。  
他深知马利克的左手是在那一次失败的任务中被圣殿骑士砍掉的。那一定很痛，阿泰尔心想，自己的左手也出现了隐隐的幻痛。  
失去了左手的刺客被剥夺了接受任务的权利，他听从了导师的安排，留在城堡里教授一些小孩子基本的体术和用剑。

他一路从训练场疾跑到马利克的家，那在城堡的西面，背靠着一个小山丘，里面住着马利克和他的父亲，阿塞夫大师。  
“老师！”阿泰尔气喘吁吁，看见一个白色的人影站在屋子前，他朝那个人影大喊。  
那个人点了点头，阿泰尔咧开笑容，扑了过去。  
马利克接住了他，揉着阿泰尔的棕色短发。  
“老师！你看！”  
阿泰尔退开两步，举起左手，扣动小拇指，弹出袖剑。他小心翼翼打量着对方的神态，马利克并没有太大的情绪变化，他只是像平时阿泰尔表现良好的那样，赞赏性地点了点头。  
“你成年了，阿泰尔。”马利克甚至还微笑了，他拍了拍学生的肩膀，激励他说：“我能预见，你一定能成为一个优秀的刺客，只要你保持谦逊的态度。”  
“谦逊……”袖剑被收回去，阿泰尔低下头思考着他的老师抛出的难题。  
“我要怎么样做才算谦逊？”他问。  
马利克说：“跟我来。”  
他带领阿泰尔往山上走。

他仍然穿着高阶刺客的衣袍，佩着锋利的剑——尽管失去了左手，马利克的近身格斗技巧在一众高阶刺客中仍然是无比出色的，可以想象他的左手还健在时，他的战斗力有多么强悍。  
山丘上有一座坟墓。  
马利克停下脚步。他转过身，接近黄昏的天空呈现出深橘色，马斯亚夫的生机一览无遗：集市热闹非凡，充斥着商人的叫喊声；妇女们聚在水井处打水闲聊；小孩子肆意地奔跑，任由汗水洒在这片热土上。

“这里是我们的大本营。”马利克眺望着刺客导师所在的塔楼，低声说着，“你知道这意味着什么吗？阿泰尔。”  
阿泰尔迷茫地答道：“我们必须守护这里。”  
马利克没有评价他的答案是对的还是错的。他不会给阿泰尔既定的答案，在这一点上他和其他老师有很大不同。  
他回过头来看着墓，告诉阿泰尔：“这里面埋的是我的弟弟的遗物。”  
阿泰尔心中一惊，瞪大了眼睛，死死地看着他的老师。他本以为故事绝不会从马利克的口中道出，那应该是他身上血淋淋的伤口，而现在，他自己亲手把它再次撕裂。

“莱比卜是个技艺精湛又过分骄傲的天才。他也是阿尔莫林引以为豪的弟子之一。”马利克的声音低沉，像一个吟游诗人在讲述一段历史故事，“就因为他能办得到，他杀害了一个没有必要死去的神父；也因为他对自己身手的坚信，他执意要取塞布尔——圣殿骑士团的大团长——的性命，而忘记了我们的任务仅仅是得到导师吩咐的宝藏。”  
说到这里，马利克呼出一口气，里面有憎恨，有扼腕，更多的是沉重的哀痛。  
阿泰尔一言不发地等待故事的后续。  
“他死在了罗伯特·德·塞布尔的剑下。而我，完成了他没能完成的任务，代价是我的左手和我弟弟的性命。”  
故事结束了。  
马利克闭上眼睛，似在像他的兄弟默哀。  
之后的事情是阿泰尔亲眼目睹的：塞布尔的军队包围了马斯亚夫的村落，刺客组织动用机关把他们击溃了。

“走吧。”马利克对他说。  
阿泰尔心情复杂地跟着他走下山。  
“我相信你已经对谦逊有了一些想法。”马利克和他并肩同行，“说出来让我听听。”  
阿泰尔咽了一口口水。实际上，他对马利克讲的故事感到一丝疑惑，但他抓不住脑子里的灵光一闪，这也不是一个好的质问的时机，最重要的是，他非常不想让老师失望。  
“服从命令，遵守信条……？”他斟酌着说道。  
马利克淡淡地回答：“每个人都有自己的理解，并且还会随着年龄增长而有所变化。”  
看看，又来了，他就知道马利克不会给他答案。  
“所以，我现在的理解是，保持谨慎，切忌自大。”马利克突然笑了，他把手搭在阿泰尔那还算瘦小的肩膀上，“起码在我的手下教导出来的学生，不会成为第二个莱比卜。”  
阿泰尔重重地点头。如果这是你的愿望，我会照办，他在心里默念。


End file.
